What ?
by Medeana Lavinna
Summary: Ring yang bingung apa maksud 'Kepo' akhirnya mencari jawaban, mulai dari perpustakaan, bertanya pada Kagami Kawaiine, hingga berakhir ke 'ibu gahoelz' di dorm, Miku Hagane. Apakah Ring bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan? Chapter 2 for the end XD !
1. Chapter 1

~ What ? ~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton future Media and Yamaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menguap. Melamun. Dan Memelas. Itulah yang dilakukan _Ring Suzune_ di waktu liburnya. Ia menatap sekeliling _dorm_ tempatnya tinggal dan hanya menangkap satu sosok lai-laki Shota bernama _Len Kagamine_ yang sedang membaca buku-buku berat seperti buku filosofi, buku ilmu alam, dan... Buku komik 'tuh buku susah gak sih ? Kalo komik _Detective Conan_ termaksud ringan atau berat ?

**Yang bisa jawab silahkan dijawab melalui _review_ ! #promosi**

"Len, Lagi ngapain ?" Tanya Ring, namun Len tidak bergeming. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya dalam buku itu, tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi (?). Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu, ia menjawab dengan pelan :

"Gue lagi baca buku, " Jawabnya singkat, membuat Ring ingin kembali bertanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara _menly_ (?) yang Len miliki.

"Buku apa ?" Ring kembali bertanya.

"**KEPO LU" **Jawab Len secara singkat dan sinis, membuat Ring kicep.

'_Heh...? Apa kuping gue gak salah denger ? Kepo ?' _Batin Ring.

Kepo...?

**APAAN TUH KEPO ?**

**DUUUAK !**

Len melempar buku yang ia baca ke kepalanya Ring "Koneksi lo lama banget... Pake kartu apaan sih ?" Tanya Len setengah memandang Ring dengan heran. Ring sedikit meringis kesakitan. Padahal menurut saya, itu udah keras banget loh lemparannya...!

Kepalanya Ring sakti ! #Duak !

"Eh...? Gue pake kartu AS kok... Kalau internet gak pernah pending... Koneksinya cepet loh ! Mungkin Len-san mau coba ?"

'_...Dablek nih anak...' _Batin Len. Dan, tanpa banyak bacot, Len langsung melengos pergi dari ruangan itu. Ring kembali diam. Masalahnya, sekarang dia doang yang ada di _dorm. _Dan, definisi kata _'hanya dia'_, berarti dia sendirian di sana.

Dia kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya; Cengok.

**DUBRAK !**

Suara yang lumayan membuat Ring kaget setengah mampus ( baca:mati ) terdengar dari pintu utama _dorm_ itu. Gadis dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan gaun lolita masuk, dan, terlihat... UNYU~!

Fi—Fine, abaikan yang diatas.

Ring kembali diam. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna.

" Cuih ! Kesel banget gue kalah _judi_...!" Gumam gadis berambut putih itu. Sementara Ring masih cengok melihat gadis itu. "Malah boneka gue dibawa sama Meiko _*piiiiip*_ lagi ! Dasar tuh _*piiiiip*_ ! _*piiiiip*_ !" Umpatnya. Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling _dorm_ itu, dan menangkap sosok Ring sedang cengok dengan elegannya.

"Woy, lu !" Gadis itu memanggil Ring. Ring akhirnya sadar dari ke-cengok-annya, dan dengan cepat menatap gadis itu.

"Sa—Saya...?" Tanya Ring sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, yang dibelakang lu. **YA ELU LAH ! SIAPA LAGI **?" Jawab anak itu sarkas. Ring bergidik ngeri akan ke-sangaran (?) anak itu. Anak itu berjalan ke arah Ring.

"Lu... Naik ke lantai 2, cari _dua cebol_ di kamar **nomer 21** sama **28**, bawa turun langsung. Kalo mereka gak mau, **SERET AJA** " Kini, gadis itu menatap Ring dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berbicara _cepetan-atau-lu-gue-buat-membusuk-di-neraka._

Dengan tidak ikhlas, Ring menyeret kakinya menuju lantai dua. Ia berjalan perlahan ke sebuah pintu dengan pahatan angka _'21'._

Dengan sekali helaan napas, Ring mengetuk pintu itu.

"Halo...? Permisi..." Ucapnya sambil mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

**DUAK ! GRASAK-GRUSUK ! PRAANG ! CROOT ! MBEEE~!** (?)

" **AAAAH ! GUE KALAH LAGI ! " **Pekik seseorang dari dalam, membuat Ring sedikit ketakutan.

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan, dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat cerah sepertinya. Auch~! Cokelatnya gak bisa dimakan...! Jangan dijilatin oche ?

...

...

...

...

...

"**AUTHOR JAYUS ! YEEEEAAAAH !" **Para readers langsung jejeritan.

"**YEEES ! AKHIRNYA GUE NEMU AUTHOR YANG GAJE LUAAAAR BINASA !" **Salah satu readers kembali melakukan pidato.

Oke, mari serius. OOT Tau.

**BTTS~**

Ternyata di _dorm_, selain Ring, dan gadis sangar itu, masih ada mahkluk lain.

"**MAU APA LOE ?"** Tanya orang itu dengan horror ke Ring. **"GARA-GARA LOE, GAME YANG UDAH SEBENTAR LAGI GUE TAMATIN MALAH GAME-OVER TAU !"**

Ring memasang matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan 4L4Y-nya. "Ma—Maaf deh...! Emang main apa sih ? " Tanya Ring dengan antusias namun masih memasang mata 4L4Y andalah author kalo mau minta makan layaknya anjing.

"**KEPO LU"** Jawab orang itu singkat.

'_...Kuping gue rusak atau otak-nya Lui yang rusak sih...? '_ Batin Ring.

Kepo...

**APAAN TUH KEPO ?**

" Woy..? Back to earth...? From earth to Ring... Do you read me...?" Orang itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ring. Tidak lama setelah itu, Ring kembali sadar.

Ring mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "He..? Oh, Iya ! Lui-san tadi dipanggil sama Mayu-san... Kayaknya penting..."

Orang yang dipanggil Lui itu langsung menutup ( baca: membanting ) pintunya dengan keras, sambil mengumpat dengan gajenya.

"**BILANG AJA GUE GAK ADA !"** Ucapnya dan setelah itu, suaranya tidak lagi terdengar dari dalam. Hanya ada suara gaje semacam silet yang memotong sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan ngilu.

**Apa itu ngilu ? Apa ada bahasa baku dari ngilu ? Kalau tahu, beritahu melalui _review_ ! #promosilagi**

Ring lalu melanjutkan perjalannya ke sebuah pintu dengan pahatan amat-sangat detail bernomor _'28'._

Ring mengetok pintu itu dengan amat-sangat pelan. Takut membuat insiden '_kamar 21'_ terjadi lagi.

Hening.

Kembali, Ring mencoba mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelaaaaaaaan sekali. Namun, ajaibnya pintu itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, menimbulkan suara decitan (?). Oh, rupanya pintunya gak dikunci ! Makanya terbuka sendiri ! Ring emang katrok !

_*author dibunuh Ring's FC*_

Tanpa aba-aba, Ring langsung masuk, dan menemukan sosok gadis manis berambut putih dan dikepang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai.

Ring yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung aya—Shock. "IA ! IA ! Kenapa ?" Panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu dengan bulir-bulir air mata untuk mendramatisir keadaaan.

Gadis yang dipanggil IA langsung membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Ring... Aku takut..." Bisiknya.

"..Takut ? Takut kenapa ?"

"...Mayu..." Dan kemudian, ajal menjemput gadis malang itu.

...

...

...

...

...

Nggak 'ding. Saya mau bo'ong dikit.

" **POKOKNYA LU KELUAR, TERUS BILANG GUE GAK ADA DI DORM !"** IA lalu mengusir Ring dari kamarnya. Ckckck...

Ring langsung turun ke lantai 1 dengan tampang madesu.

" WOY ! **GIMANA** ?" Ring langsung menemukan Mayu yang saat ini sedang memasang tampang garangnya. Dia sedang memegang golok (?) dan terlihat mencincang TeleVisi a.k.a TV milik anak-anak penghuni _dorm._

Ring diam menatap apa yang dilakukan anak _yandere_ itu. " WOY ! JAWAB ! **PUNYA MULUT GAK LOE ?" **Gadis itu kembali menatap tajam Ring.

Ring diam. Dia masih berusaha meresapi kata-kata Mayu.

**... Bzzt... Akhirnya connect juga !**

"...Pu—Punya tant—Eh, mba—Eh, Bu..." Jawab Ring dengan gugup.

'_... Pakenya Mbak, Tante, Mbok, Bu, Nenek, ato apa ya...?' _Itulah yang tadi dipikirkan Ring.

"... E—Eh, tadi waktu saya datang ke kamar mereka... saya disuruh sama Lui dan IA untuk kasih tau ke Mayu-san, katanya mereka pergi.." Jawab Ring dengan dableknya.

...Ring itu dablek banget ya...?

"...?" Mayu cengok ngikutin Ring di awal cerita. Otaknya Mayu sekarang LEMOT-nya setara sama otaknya Ring #Author dimutilasi Ring dan Mayu FC

Mayu langsung melempar goloknya (?) ke sembarang tempat, dan dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"... Mayu-san mau kemana...?" Tanya Ring.

"**...KEPO LU"** Jawab Mayu supermegagigasinis (?).

'_...He ? Apa gue gak salah dengar..? Kepo..?' _Ring kembali membatin.

Kepo...

**APAAN TUH KEPO ?**

Mayu lalu meninggalkan Ring yang masih berbengong ria di sana.

* * *

**~ Au ah, TBC aja... ~**

* * *

A/N : Fic humor gajelas /lagi/ setelah _Vocaloid on Madness ! _yang berhasil membuktikan kemampuan humor cap abal milik titisan Lucifer (?).

Warningnya di bawah ya ? : MENYEBABKAN MATA BERDARAH ! Hati-hati ! Saya tidak tanggung jawab~! Dududududu—!

_Reader 1 : WOY, THOR ! Mata gue berdarah nih ! TANGGUNG BIAYA OPERASI !_

_Author gajelas : Kan udah ditulis saya gak tanggung jawab~!_

_Readers 2 : TAPI ITU TULISANNYA DI BAWAH YOU **** !_

Ahem, jadi... Mau dilanjutkan kejayusan dan kegajean Ring ? Atau ke-sadisan Mayu ? Yak ! Bagi yang gak tau Kepo, saya jawab di chapter depan oke~!


	2. Chapter 2

~ What ? ~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton Future Media and Yamaha

Chapter 2 : **KEPO LU**

" _DASAR, KAMSEUPAY!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan di _dorm_ tempat Ring tinggal, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Pasalnya, Ring mengobrak-abrik semua buku berbahasa, mulai dari bahasa Indonesia, sampai **bahasa ALIEN**-pun dia lihat saudara-saudara!

'_Kepo tuh bahasa apaan ya…?' _Pikir Ring.

Ring kembali mencari buku-buku berbahasa asing yang dapat ia gaet (?) untuk mencari definisi kata _'Kepo'. _Oh, kali ini buku bahasa Prancis, Inggris, dan Jepang (?).

Ring kembali duduk di karpet dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku berbahasa.

...

...

...

...

...

"Yoo...! Ring tumben di perpustakaan!" Gadis berambut pink model twin-tail tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan Ring yang berusaha untuk corettidurcoret—Mengerti buku berbahasa itu.

Ring lalu menghela napas, kemudian berbalik melihat _'sosok'_ yang menghancurkan konsentrasi yang sedari tadi telah ia bangun.

"...Iya, aku di perpustakaan, emang kenapa? Masalah?" Ring menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan supermegagigasinis seperti Mayu di chapter 1. Gadis itu lalu mengitari Ring dengan tatapan heran.

"...Ring, kalo sakit, aku punya obat 'kok"

"...Kawaiine-san, kalo mau ngajakin berantem, jangan sekarang"

Hening. Ring kembali memfokuskan diri membaca buku bahasa itu. Sementara orang yang tadi disebut dengan _'Kawaiine-san'_ hanya duduk termenung-menung di samping Ring.

Kawaiine mengambil salah satu buku berbahasa yang Ring baca, "Oh... Ring mau belajar bahasa Inggris ya...?" Gumam gadis itu, dan kemudian disambit—Eh, disambut dengan pernyataan tidak benar oleh Ring.

"... Aku mau tau sesuatu doang kok..."

"Apa, Ring? Mungkin aku tau!" Gadis itu kembali bersemangat. Ring lalu menatap gadis itu.

"..._**Kepo**_ tuh apa sih?" Tanya Ring dengan polosnya, sementara Kawaiine-san mencoba untuk menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi meled—!

" **AHAHA! IKH! SUMPEH LO GAK TAU KEPO? DASAR, KAMSEUPAY !" **Pekik Kawaiine-san dengan histeris. Ring kembali diam.

'_...Jangan-jangan otaknya Kawaiine-san juga rusak...'_

Kamseupay...?

**APAAN TUH KAMSEUPAY?**

"**ARGH! EMANG ITU BAHASA APAAN SIH!"** Ring frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menatap gadis itu—_Kagami Kawaiine_.

Kagami yang baru saja menghentikan aksi guling-guling gajelas-nya langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Ring, "Lo...Kok bisa gak tau bahasa anak gahoelz (?) Indonesia 'sih?". Ring lalu menepis tangan Kagami.

"...Kalo tahu, bagi-bagi bisa kali...!" Lanjut Ring sensi.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. "...Tanya aja ibu ter-gaul di _dorm_ ini. Kamar **nomer 32. **Sorry, gue mau _casting_.".

'_Bilang aja sendirinya gak tau' _Batin Ring merendahkan. Lalu Ring melengos pergi dari perpustakaan itu, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

"...Yah, gue diting—!" . "Hei kamu!" Wanita berambut _honey-blonde _menghampiri Kagami.**"BERANTAKIN BUKU ITU GAMPANG, BERESINNYA YANG SUSAH! CEPET BERESIN**!" Omel wanita itu pada Kagami.

Dan kemudian, Kagami bersumpah akan membunuh Ring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ring mencari-cari kamar bernomor 32. Masalahnya dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar bernomor 32.

...

...

...

...

Oh, **Ini 'kan lantai 2, kamar nomer 32 tuh di lantai 3, emang Ring DUDUL**

_#Untuk ke-2 kalinya, author dibunuh Ring's FC._

Ring akhirnya sadar akan ke-gajeannya dalam mencari kamar nomor 32. Akhirnya ia naik ke lantai 3 setelah lama keliling-keliling di lantai 2.

Lantai 3, tidak ada yang aneh di sana. Paling hanya ada dua orang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari toilet berbarengan. Kedua gadis itu yang sadar kalau mereka diperhatikan Ring, langsung menghampiri Ring dengan heran.

"Halo, Ring! Apa kabar?" Sapa salah satu gadis berambut pink yang saya yakini bernama _Momo Momone_.

Gadis yang bernama Momo itu menunggu jawaban Ring dalam diam, sementara temannya menyikut Momo dengan pelan.

"...Psst... Mom, temen lu napa...?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik pada Momo.

"...Dia kok aneh sih? Eh, Btw (?) manggilnya gak enak banget. Lu kira gue ibu elo"

"**IIIH! ELO KAMSEUPAY BANGET SIH! ITU 'TUH PANGGILAN SAYANG!"**

...

...

...

Ring kembali cengok.

'_...Apaan lagi dah..? Jangan-jangan otaknya Yowa-san juga udah...?'_

Eh? Apa? Kamseuay—Kamseupay?

**APAAN TUH KAMSEUPAY?**

Momo dan _Yowa Shion_ memperhatikan Ring yang sedari tadi cengok. _"Wooooooy….. Ring, back to earth __please..."_ Momo mengguncang tubuh Ring, membuat Ring kembali ke bumi (?).

"—Eh, iya..."

"Ring, kenapa sih? Eh, yaudah deh, gue ada janji sama _Macne Nana_, jadi... BYE~!" Momo lalu menyeret Yowa pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Ring.

Ring lalu kembali melanjutkan misi utamannya; Mencari kamar dengan _nomor 32_.

**...Piiip...!...Piip...!**

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Ring berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphonenya dari kantongnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ha—Halo...?"

"_**Hyooo...! Ring~! Apa kabar?" **_Sapa orang di seberang telepon itu. Dengan segera Ring menutup telepon itu. Tertulis jelas nama si penelpon pada layar handphone itu. _'Yukari Yuzuki'._

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang penuh cucuran keringat dan air mata (apaan sih?), Ring sampai ke kamar yang tampak sangat anker. Dimana pintunya penuh dengan paku-paku yang ditata membentuk angka _'3'_ dan _'2'_. Pintunya penuh dengan bekas cat sana-sini membentuk kata _'Miku'_.

Dengan agak—**SANGAT** ragu, Ring mengetuk pintu kramat itu.

Satu ketukan, belum ada suara.

Dua ketukan, juga belum ada yang menyahut.

Tiga ketuka—!

"**YEEEEAAAAAH! ROCK-STAAAAAAR MAMEN!"**

Tepat seperti kata Kagami. Kini Ring yakin penghuni kamar nomor 32 ini bukan hanya gaul, ia PASTI memiliki kerja sampingan. Jadi penyanyi _rock-star_ dengan modus pembunuhan.

Ring secara perlahan memegang kenop pintu kamar itu. Pintunya dibuka secara perlahan, dan membuat Ring terkejut.

Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut abu-abu metalik sedang memainkan gitarnya bak pemain gitar profesional. Rambut peraknya berkibar-kibar, author bingung gimana caranya bisa berkibar kayak gitu.

...

...

...

Ternyata ada kipas angin di depannya.

"Eng...Anu..." Ring menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu menghentikan kegiantannya dan menatap Ring tajam.

"**...EEEEEH? Rambutmu bagus banget...!" **Puji gadis itu, membuat Ring salah tingkah. "Ayo deh, sini duduk!" Gadis itu kemudian menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

...

...

...

Kurisnya terlihat dipaku ke lantai... Astaga, di kursinya ada bekas coret-coret semacam _**'HAGANE ROCK!'**_ dan bercak-bercak merah. Entah merah apa, kayaknya baru diwarnai dan belum kering.

Melihat kursi itu, Ring jadi _illfeel._ "Eeh, ma—Makasih, tapi saya berdiri aja deh, gak usah repot-repot... Ehehe..." Ucap Ring. "...Sa—Saya Cuma mau nanya, tadi baru dikasih tau temen sih..."

"Temen...? Siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut perak itu. Ring terlihat semakin gugup.

"...Na—Namanya Kagami Kawaiin—!"

"**OOOH! KAMU TEMENNYA KAGAMI? RING SUZUNE 'KAN?" **Gadis itu lalu melontarkan senyum hangat kepada Ring, membuat Ring sedikit merasa lega. Tadinya dia pikir bakal dicincang sama gadis metal ini.

Ring mengangguk, sementara gadis itu senyam-senyum gaje memperhatikan Ring. "Gue udah sering banget denger tentang elo dari Kagami! Ternyata elo toh yang namanya Ring...! Temen Kagami, temen gue juga! Kenalin, nama gue _Miku Hagane_" Gadis itu menyambut Ring dengan antusias, tapi masih menggunakan bahasa gahoelz (?).

"Jadi, elo mau nanya apa?" Tanya gadis itu. "Gue jawab,"

"...Ngg... _Ke—Kepo _tuh bahasa apa 'sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

"...Pfft...! **Elo...?** Gak tau _Kepo_?" Tanya Miku dengan agak ragu, takut membuat teman Kagami itu marah.

Ring mengangguk. "...Te—Terus Kamse—Kamsep—Kanseua...?"

"**Kamseupay**... Maksud elo...?" Tanya Miku membenarkan.

Ring mengangguk.

Miku menggeleng. "Astaga... Elo kok bisa 'sih jadi orang **yang ketinggalan jaman banget...?"**

"Kepo 'tuh bahasa inggris—"

"Tapi di kamus bahasa inggris gak ada" Potong Ring dengan cepat.

"Makanya dengerin dulu..! Kepo tuh... _**K**__nowing __**E**__very __**P**__articular __**O**__bject, _ya kayak pengen tau hal-hal men-detail gitu." Terang Miku, sementara Ring hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias.

"Terus, kamseupay tuh…. Ehem," Miku menarik napas, "**KAMpungan Sekali EUuy PAYah, **gitu"

Dan, Ring hanya bisa cengok mendengar penjelasan Miku.

**~Au deh, Tamat aja~**

**A/N: **Yay update~! Sebenarnya ini Cuma fic one-shot yang entah kenapa jadi dua chapter. Jadilah chapter 2, dimana tidak ada humor... Karena memang tujuannya hanya untuk mengenalkan para UTAUloid, dan Fanloid. Tapi kalau masih ada humornya, ya itu kan hanya selingan~!

Bagi yang gak tau:

_Kagami Kawaiine: Bisa search di yutub kok~! Desu-desu-desu nyaan~!_

_Momo Momone: Cari di gugel~!_

_Yowa Shion: UTAUloid Wiki_

_Yukari Yuzuki: Vocaloid3 yang ada hiasan kelincinya itu loh~!_

_Miku Hagane: Miku versi metal._

Sekian, kalau ada yang nggak dimengerti, hubungi saya melalui PM #ngarep


End file.
